


Charming a Space Kitten

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Ears, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masks, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd, Pet Play, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is an independent man who doesn't need no one. Or so he keeps telling himself.Oikawa Tooru is a very lonely and desperate individual who would do anything to find someone who cares about him. But his flawless looks and perfect smiles keep telling people around that he's fine.Do they have something in common aside from sharp tongues and charm?Maybe...(also Tetsurou in cat ears and Oikawa being a neat freak)





	Charming a Space Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is another story born from a Kinktober prompt. This should be called Day 16. Oikawa Tooru / Kuroo Tetsurou – Masks.
> 
> I really like this pairing. These two make a brilliant pair.  
> Kenma and Shouyou, who make an appearance, come from the first Kinktober story in this series. The events happen in the same universe about a half year later than in the Day 1 story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

"Ken-ma-a," whined Tetsurou for the tenth time this evening, tugging at his bed-head dramatically. "Help me choose a mask for today’s ball! I can't do it alone!"

“If only you concentrated on choosing instead of disturbing me while I’m playing,” thought his blond friend, not trying to hide his annoyance. Kenma sighed (for the hundredth time this evening), then finally yielded, put his console to the side and eyed the masks thrown across his bed wearily. He didn't want to deal with this shit. The last anime-fest Shouyou has made him visit has left Kenma with tons of memories of stupid, awful, scary and simply shaggy masks, that’s why Kenma didn't want to deal with any similar stuff for the next year at least. But he couldn't shrug off Tetsurou, his one and only childhood friend, because of his recently adopted resentment towards masks. It hasn't even been Tetsurou's fault after all.

So Kenma steeled himself and looked through the offending items thoroughly. To be honest, as a good friend Kenma should’ve helped Tetsurou right away instead of hoping that the black-haired would want to make a choice of his own. Actually, he had to hurry now, since Shouyou was about to come home soon, and Kenma would need his boyfriend's full and undivided attention. The air-headed ginger has managed to earn himself a punishment while being at work, and to effectively execute it Kenma would have to put Shouyou in a right head-space straight after he enters their flat. Which made Tetsurou’s presence a no-go. Kenma suppressed a huff of exasperation. Who would’ve thought that Tetsurou would come for a cup of tea on Saturday and stay for four hours? The blond had 30 minutes at best before Shouyou’s return now. 

There was a dozen of different masks lying on the bed: the ones covering the whole face or the upper part of it, the ones with feathers of jewellery, the ones with animal prints, alien references and so on. Luckily, nothing creepy. Choosing was easy. To Kenma, Tetsurou was a miracle in terms of attractiveness and his natural charm didn’t need an enhancement in form of a fancy outfit. That’s why Kenma pointed at a simple black mask and paired it with a couple of black cat ears (also bought by the black-haired). Kenma added a matching black tail from his own collection that could be fastened to Tetsurou's clothes. Of course, his dorky friend had to ask whether Kenma had a cat tail secured to an anal plug in his possession as well. If he expected to make Kenma blush, he has chosen a wrong tactic. With a straight face, Kenma informed Tetsurou that he owned such a tail indeed but it was for his own use and he wouldn't lend it even to his best friend.

Tetsurou’s cheeks coloured tomato-red at the taste of his own medicine. The raven thanked Kenma for his advice and left quickly after that. In his hurry, he forgot to collect the other masks which he's acquired just for this occasion, but as Kenma reminded him at the door about the items he’s left, the black-haired said Kenma can have them all and disappeared.

Kenma sighed again. Thanks to Tetsurou, he had a dozen of silly masks to throw away now...or to give to Shouyou. If the redhead would behave after his punishment, that was. The second option seemed appealing. His boyfriend would be happy as hell. Speaking of Shouyou... Today they could use the bath brush, because sending Kenma a dick pick from under the working table certainly required more than a hand spanking as penance. The sound of the entrance door opening interrupted Kenma’s thoughts, and the blond walked to the hall in time to see Shouyou toeing his shoes off. The ginger was sullen and silent, as he usually was in anticipation of a discipline session, a complete opposite to his usual energetic persona. Kenma went to the corridor, greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and whispered: "Get ready and wait for me in the living room. Naked."

Nothing felt more satisfying for Kenma than the shiver which his words have elicited from Shouyou. The ginger retreated to fulfil the order, and Kenma went to the bathroom to retrieve his spanking tool. Absent-mindedly, he thought about Tetsurou and his unhappy love life while rummaging the shelves. Who would’ve expected back in high school that a time will come when Kenma would be happily living together with his boyfriend and Tetsurou would still be helplessly alone, an unlucky creature when it comes to relationships? Everyone has been sure it’d go the other way around.

The raven still whined occasionally that if only he and Kenma would've worked, as Bokuto and Akaashi have, then he would be a happy man in the present. No matter, how many times Kenma contradicted him and explained that "friends to lovers" scheme didn't work for everyone and that he and Tetsurou have tried (and failed) which meant they were better off as just friends (good thing they’ve been able to maintain their friendship after such a trial), the raven would start the topic again soon enough. Of course, Tetsurou understood all the mentioned perfectly.

From time to time he just needed a reassurance that Kenma cared.

Maybe, all Tetsurou really needed was to fall in love with someone?

Perfectly possible.

But enough of Tetsurou in his thoughts for today.

Kenma shook his head to physically switch his attention, padded to the living room and asked sternly: “Haven’t I told you that this kind of games is forbidden when you’re outside, Shouyou?” Then Kenma sat down on the couch and pointed at his lap.

 

## …

Tetsurou, meanwhile, returned to his own flat. The masquerade was starting in two hours, and Tetsurou had just enough time to get ready. The host was a fan of Halloween, and, heedless of the fact that it was Mai, she organized a fancy-dress party, implying that a monster costume would be highly welcome (though a mask would be enough). Tetsurou has chosen to wear a black suit and a black shirt. He’s prepared a black tie as well, but decided to drop it in favour of a thin red collar with a tiny bell he has once bought in a real pet shop as a joke. Thanks to Kenma, he was going for a “cat” vibe, so why not? He attached the black cat ears to his hair and the black tail to the hem of his pants. The little red accessory on his neck was barely visible, hidden under the shirt collar, but it still added a spicy touch. Nevertheless, Tetsurou felt unsure about the whole outfit while assessing himself in the mirror. Wasn’t it too much? Too lewd? Will everyone think about butt-plugs with furry tails attached when looking at Tetsurou? Or, maybe, on the contrary, his attempt at dressing up was too boring?

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Tetsurou slipped the mask in place and put his best smirk on.

Everyone would forget about his outfit as soon as he smiles cheekily at them, like always.

Somehow, the last thought did not much to cheer Tetsurou up. If anything, it did the opposite. Tetsurou was tired of people getting caught up in his over-confident public persona. It was also him, of course, he didn’t try to fool anyone by pretending to be someone else. Anyway, it was just one side of his personality, one of many. There was so much more to him than just a handsome face paired with a toned body, a reputation of a “party animal” and a smart-mouth. Unfortunately, only a few people have been interested in Tetsurou enough to dig past that. And the few, who did, lost interest in the process, confused by the inconsistencies which made Tetsurou’s nature.

Tetsurou braced himself and forced the negative leave his mind. Whether he will find someone to go out with or not, he may as well have some fun while he was at it.

 

 

The party has barely started when Tetsurou came into the living room of the host’s house. Tetsurou noticed a lot of nice people there, but no one has attracted his attention for more than a minute. The raven felt desperation sweep over him in a crushing wave; he had to use all of his willpower to repress the feeling of hopelessness and carry on through the party. If Tetsurou was honest with himself, the event wasn’t half that bad. People had fun without overdoing it. Well-known persons with hidden faces looked funny and unusual, by exception. The looks of the silliest masks have even made Tetsurou laugh whole-heartedly. It was not the party; it was Tetsurou’s conscience playing tricks on him.

As usual, a lot of men and women graced the raven with their interest. As always, Tetsurou smiled at them and cracked jokes, confident and relaxed, used to being the centre of attention. Still, no one seemed to have a chance to make him look their way twice. Tetsurou relied on his first impressions and the gut feeling when it came to his social life; first impressions sucked and the gut feeling stayed silent. Tetsurou didn’t react aside from a polite small talk when a girl or two tried to get closer to him because he wasn’t interested enough from the get-go.

The evening started to get boring after an hour or so, and the cat-jokes concerning his attire didn’t amuse Tetsurou anymore. The costumes of other guests provided not much entertainment anymore either: most of them were not really fancy because people went for a mild version like Tetsurou himself. The people behind the masks were the worst thing. As the party went on, they all started to look like clones of one boring, simple-minded party-goer Tetsurou has met a thousand times in his life. Maybe, partying was not his scene, after all. It wasn’t near as fun without Bokuto by his side, and his second best friend seemed to be perfectly content to stay home and sit at his boyfriend’s feet (metaphorically) for as long as Akaashi would let him.

Tetsurou was contemplating leaving early and looking for a veritable excuse… until a young brunet in a white suit combined with a blue tie has strutted to Tetsurou from the other end of the room. Before the raven could stop his current conversation, the man was already leaning close to him and purring into his ear: “Enjoying yourself, pretty kitten? Your collar needs a leash if you ask me”. After finishing the phrase, the mysterious man stood back straight, waiting for a reaction. The brunet licked his lips, assessing Tetsurou from head to toe, his expression turning into something mean and hungry.

Tetsurou couldn’t stop a full-body shiver at the stranger’s words. And his gaze, appraising Tetsurou’s appearance and mentally undressing him, managed to crush Tetsurou’s boredom in one go, igniting the raven from the inside. The black-haired excused himself from a tall gangly young man with fiery-red hair who has been obviously hitting on him before the newcomer has intervened (the man wasn’t ordinary or boring like the rest of the party, but he was too far from Tetsurou’s type to consider him a candidate to spend the rest of the night with anyway) and turned to the brunet, meeting his heated gaze with his own confident one. The man was wearing a pale turquoise mask matching his tie which covered his face almost fully, so that only his plump lips were visible. Huh, the lips weren’t bad at all. Chocolate-brown eyes were looking at Tetsurou through the slits in the mask, intelligent and fierce. There was a glimpse of a challenge in them, a hint at this person’s passionate and competitive nature, and Tetsurou has never been the one to back off from a good competition.

The black-haired turned his sass on its highest setting and cooed: “Oh, the gallant prince thinks he could tame the wild panther with his charming voice only. How cute! Do you even have a leash strong enough to hold me?”

The brunet smirked and flipped his perfect brown curls from the forehead, cocking his head arrogantly at Tetsurou.

“My, my! The kitten plays defiant,” tutted the brunet, and yeah, his voice _was_ charming, and seductive, and sexy, and whatever you call such a mesmerizing voice. The stranger’s body didn’t disappoint either: as far as the suit let Tetsurou see, the man was toned and sculpted, and he was only a sliver shorter than the black-haired, which was welcome.

Tetsurou smiled his best Cheshire smile and challenged: “Wanna try to handle me, handsome? Aren’t you afraid of my claws?” And he mimicked an angry cat, flexing his hands in warning as if it were his paws.

Just like that, the game has started. Both men bickered with each other with passion, forgetting about the rest of the party, forgetting about their companions (in case with the “prince's” aggravated colleague), forgetting about the promise to call their best friend at 10:00 p.m. to let him know that everything was alright (in case with Tetsurou, who got scolded by Kenma as the latter called at 10:05 p.m.). They moved to the street first, to avoid the noise of the party, without even saying their good buys, and then walked a few blocks together, enjoying the night air and each other’s presence. It all felt like a dream, so flawless the connection between them seemed, until suddenly, the beautiful brunet offered to go to his place, and Tetsurou agreed, going with the flow. They got up the stairs to the second floor, entered the brunet’s flat and then…the stranger, whose name Tetsurou still didn’t know and whose face was still concealed by the mask, kissed Tetsurou on the lips. Tetsurou reciprocated the kiss on autopilot, since he was thinking about it too, and it felt good, but soon he felt wandering hands on his waist and sides, exploring greedily. Tetsurou wasn’t expecting to get so close to the talkative stranger so soon, and not only has the sudden proximity startled him, but also made him feel vague nauseous. _It was not how their first meeting should have gone_ , pounded through Tetsurou’s scull. The current course of action felt like a cold shower to the raven, and he had to put a stop to their kissing, pulling away from the brunet.

The two men panted, staring at each other in the dim lit corridor. The black-haired could see the confusion marring his new acquaintance’s features. In that moment, Tetsurou has finally understood what was happening. While he was entranced with this person, his wit, his sense of humour, his intelligence, the man simply wanted to get laid and has found Tetsurou suitable. He too has found the man in the turquoise mask very attractive, but it wasn’t the reason he wanted to spend time with him. As the implications settled in, Tetsurou blushed from embarrassment, and, at the same time, his heart sank. He will remember this evening as “the misunderstanding of his life”. And here he was, thinking that this _could_ have become more than his usual empty attempts at dating someone. Tetsurou agreed to come to the man’s flat in the spur of the moment, not willing to interrupt their conversation, and now he felt like he has deluded the brunet, misinterpreting his intentions. He’s made the man believe that they wanted the same thing and then pushed him away when things got heated. The last thought made Tetsurou feel even more remorse and mortification. The black-haired was ready to excuse himself and walk home in shame, alone, when a hand touched his wrist lightly. Tetsurou lifted his head (when did he let it drop?) to see the brunet peel his mask off.

If Tetsurou has thought the man was stunning with the mask on, then without it he was breath-taking. An image from a picture gallery. Tetsurou felt enthralled.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you. Sorry for being a jerk,” said the vision in a smooth voice. Once again, his voice was gorgeous. Inhumanly beautiful.

“Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and the pleasure is mine,” answered Tetsurou automatically, taking his own mask off and studying the perfect face in front of him. The man had big eyes, a long nose and perfect, round lips (OK, Tetsurou has seen the lips already, but they fitted in with the rest of the angelic features real good).

“I… I’ve assumed we’ve been on the same page here when we came up to my flat, and you looked very kissable, so I kissed you… I shouldn’t have assumed anything, I know. I’m so dense when it comes to these things…” The man was rambling. Maybe, Tetsurou wasn’t the only one who felt awkward. The raven smiled softly and put a comforting hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. If he was good at something, it was at making nervous people relax a little (if his experience with Kenma, Bokuto and, now as well, Shouyou, meant anything).

“That’s OK. You stopped right away, and, to be honest, I enjoyed the kissing part,” assured Tetsurou and winked at his new acquaintance playfully. The small gesture made the other grin, and the evening was saved.

Not 10 minutes later, they were seated across each other at Oikawa’s kitchen table and drank some expensive black tea from fine porcelain cups with matching saucers (“Oikawa, seriously?” “I’m _a prince_ , have you forgot?”). The atmosphere wasn’t heavily charged with lust anymore, and the tension was gone completely. Surprisingly for Tetsurou, he enjoyed their conversation more and more with every passing minute. The other man was intelligent, sarcastic and playful. He definitely had a thing for space and aliens (if all the magnets on the fridge were anything to go by). Perhaps, he was a little bit of a neat freak judging by his perfectly clean kitchen and the way Oikawa rearranged the items on the table back to how they’ve been initially after every time Tetsurou has played with them a little.

They discussed their masks and costumes (“This tail is so lewd, Kuroo!”), their favourite sweets (“Milk-bread? Who are you, a five-year-old, Oikawa?”) and their favourite cartoons (“Anime is not a cartoon!”, in the chorus). Talking to Oikawa felt good. It was very different from talking to Kenma or Bokuto, and yet, despite knowing the charming man for mere hours, Tetsurou didn’t feel the need to alter his statements to make them clear or to choose his words with accuracy. Oikawa was extremely perceptive which made talking to him a special sort of pleasure. He was easy to rile up too, though, luckily, the wavy-haired brunet didn’t take any playful insults from Tetsurou to heart.

After the second cup of tea Oikawa stretched his arms above his head (even this routine movement looked graceful performed by him) and asked with an earnest expression: “I get that you didn’t expect to get deflowered this night, but what if we still gave sex a try?” The beautiful bastard waited until Tetsurou’s coughing and sputtering subsided, and continued. “Apart from being a damned good conversationalist, you are still strikingly hot and my dick has been hard as rock since I’ve laid my eyes on you for the first time”.

After that statement Tetsurou could only look at Oikawa incredulously, contemplating, what sins he could’ve committed in his past life to deserve this. Or, maybe, it has been heroic deeds and this was his twisted reward? Tetsurou watched Oikawa, who was winking at him gleefully and making a duck-face. Tetsurou shook his head, but the ridiculous vision didn’t waver. Definitely sins then. The black-haired opened and closed his mouth a few times uselessly. He wanted to refuse, to find objections, and it would be the right thing to do, but… What did he lose anyway? He didn’t plan to get married still being a virgin or only fuck with persons who he truly loved or anything like that. Oikawa was a better candidate than most. And he found Tetsurou hot. The raven decided to be honest though and not try to appear over-confident when all he felt was nervousness.

Tetsurou wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he was still a virgin; it just has happened so. He hasn’t met a good partner for himself through high school, university and a year of work life. He just didn’t want to agree to sleep with the next man. Gosh, it sounded as if he has been really waiting for his one and only love all this time. Or, just … for a fairy prince, maybe? Tetsurou chuckled at his thoughts, watching with amusement how his host was rearranging the tea pot and the napkin-holder which Tetsurou has “absent-mindedly” put into wrong places.

There was one question to ask…

“How have you guessed I’m a virgin?” asked Tetsurou bluntly, without a hint of embarrassment. One more point to Oikawa, by the way. Where everyone has just assumed from Tetsurou’s looks alone that he was a womanizer, no less, this man has cared to look at Tetsurou closely and find clues to his real personality. He was definitely something else, and Tetsurou waited impatiently for the other man’s answer.

 “What?” exclaimed Oikawa quizzically and lifted his gaze from utensils at Tetsurou. For a second or two he just stared at the black-haired, then, apparently, the realization dawned on him and he gasped. Oikawa’s eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open.

“What?!” the brunet shrieked. “I was imagining taking you in every imaginable way if you agreed, and _now_ you’re telling me it would be your first time? Just like that? What’s wrong with you?!”

Despite feeling flattered, Tetsurou stood his ground. They had to clear up this misunderstanding if they wanted to continue in a more intimate setting.

“What’s wrong with _you_ , asking about ruining my innocence with a straight face and then freaking out?” inquired Tetsurou.

“I’ve meant it like a joke!” insisted Oikawa. “Since you’re playing hard to get and all!”

That’s what Tetsurou looked like from the outside perspective, then. It partly explained the aggravation of his previous potential lovers who’ve been rejected.

“You’re a nuisance,” informed Tetsurou. “I came here because I’ve been engrossed in the conversation with you. Completely platonic, see?” And he added with a nasty smirk: “A creep like you wouldn’t know!”

Oikawa huffed, looking at the raven’s smug grin. Then his gaze fell onto the newest table centrepiece made by Tetsurou from the sugar bowl, the salt-cellar, a couple of toothpicks and an origami from a paper napkin. The brunet was obviously impressed with the speed of his guest’s work. Forgetting momentarily about their topic, Oikawa almost growled:

“Don’t tell me you do this shit on purpose!”

Tetsurou could only lift his hands in surrender. Guilty as charged, nee?

Oikawa’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Kuroo-kun, I see you’re having a good time ruining the perfect order on my table.”

Tetsurou just shrugged his shoulders, his grin impossibly wide.

“So mischievous _and_ so gorgeous,” murmured Oikawa.

The black-haired expected another heated banter, when, in a wink of an eye, Oikawa slid from his seat and glided soundlessly to Tetsurou’s side of the table where he leant to the black-haired and started whispering hotly into his ear. The brunet’s voice has morphed from false-angry to seductive, driving Tetsurou wild:

“Let me try to make you feel good, kitten. Just give me a chance; I won’t disappoint you”.

Oikawa traced the shell of Tetsurou’s ear with his forefinger lightly, making the black-haired’s breath hitch.

“You look so alluring in your black suit, kitten. So strong and collected, so elegant. And yet, we both know, you only want to be taken care of, don’t you? I’ve been dying from how much I wish to touch you. I want to touch you _everywhere_. But, first of all, I want to run my hands through your unruly hair and pet your pretty pointed ears. Would you let me?”

Tetsurou could only nod, and immediately Oikawa’s right hand found its way into the hair on his nape.

“Just as I thought, coarse and thick, fitting for such a prideful and naughty kitten like you, Kuroo-kun. Tell me: have you been running away and hiding from every person who tried to catch you? Maybe, you’re just shy, mhm?”

Oikawa’s touch felt electric on Tetsurou’s scalp, relaxing and putting him on the edge at the same time. The brunet’s words seemed to freeze in the air around Tetsurou, spinning a web the raven couldn’t (and didn’t want to) tear. Meanwhile, Oikawa put the forefinger of his left hand under Tetsurou’s red collar and tugged a little. Tetsurou couldn’t help a nervous gulp at the feeling of pressure on his neck. Oikawa touched the red leather, making the small bell jingle softly. _O my gosh._ Tetsurou has completely forgotten about the decoration of his “necklace”. But he was too far gone to feel embarrassed. Instead, all the attention Oikawa was showering Tetsurou with made him want to whine and lean into Oikawa’s touch, let the beautiful brunet _do things_ to Tetsurou the way he wanted. Tetsurou’s dick was slowly swelling in the confines of his fancy pants, making the black-haired squirm restlessly. Who knew the pet-play could arouse Tetsurou to this degree?

In the meantime, Oikawa didn’t stop his filthy whispers: “But no, you’re not shy at all. You just waited for _me_ to tame you, right, dear?”

Before Tetsurou could react in any way, he heard a clicking sound and felt a soft touch of leather at the back of his neck. No way! Oikawa hasn’t found _a real leash_ for him, he couldn’t have!

“Don’t get so scared, kitten, it’s just a strap from one of my sister’s purses. She likes red, just as you do. You OK with it?” the last question was laced with a genuine concern, so Tetsurou opted for using his words and croaked: “Yeah, umm, OK”. Bravo, Tetsurou, so smooth! Honestly, he could’ve just started mewling like a real kitten with the same outcome.

When Tetsurou felt being tugged by the leash to some other room of the flat, presumably, bedroom, he decided to allow Oikawa to lead the way. He wasn’t being helpful anyway, in this mushy state of mind. Tetsurou’s guess has been right; they’ve entered a spacious bedroom in white hues, as meticulously clean as the rest of the flat. Oikawa led Tetsurou straight to the bed, humming happily, made him sit on its edge and took a seat near the black-haired himself. For a moment the brunet just nuzzled to Tetsurou’s shoulder, which felt strangely comforting. As if Tetsurou was a big cat and Oikawa was a crazy cat-lover, one of those, who would tire their cat with the amount of love and adoration they showed. Why not, by the way? Tetsurou definitely was the type of cat who loved to be coddled; he has found a perfect match.

The nuzzling continued, and all the while Oikawa fiddled with the red strap in his hands. Little tugs helped to ground Tetsurou and to subtly remind who was in charge at the same time. Tetsurou just continued letting Oikawa do as he pleased. He hasn’t considered himself a submissive person or something before, but being at Oikawa’s mercy felt too good to resist. Who else would scratch behind Tetsurou’s ears (the real ones) just right?

Oikawa finished rubbing his fluffy head at Tetsurou’s shoulder and sat up straighter. When after a moment he started speaking again, his tone was all business-like and commanding. Miraculously, Tetsurou’s dick managed to get even harder than it’s been before, straining against his tight trousers.

“OK, Kuroo-kun, just to stay on the same page. I’m not going to ask you before I do this or that. But you can tell me to fuck off literally at any moment and I’ll stop, you get it?” After Tetsurou’s nod, Oikawa continued setting the rules: “If I do something unpleasant or hurt you, you tell me. If I get too distracted with your hot looks, you can just slap me and I’ll get back to earth… What are you laughing at?”

The cosmos theme was getting at Tetsurou, it seemed. Tetsurou smiled crookedly and explained: “I’ve just zoned out a little and imagined myself as a cat-boy from space who came here to abduct you.” Then, suddenly feeling bold, Tetsurou rumbled: “Would you go to my spaceship with me, Oikawa?”

The glint in Oikawa’s eyes didn’t look healthy. “Only if you finally let me steal your virginity, you tease!” he growled and pounced at Tetsurou. So, aliens _were_ a thing for him after all, decided Tetsurou, submitting to the kissing assault.

## …

Tetsurou couldn’t tell how much time has passed since Oikawa has undressed him, leaving only the collar with the leash and the cat ears on, and started the teasing. Tetsurou’s body was so hot with lust, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t tear his eyes open, couldn’t move without Oikawa’s command. But, with the brunet’s command, he could move damned fast. And kneel. And lick Oikawa’s fingers. And suck on Oikawa’s nipples. And present his ass to Oikawa’s hungry gaze. Whatever, if only Oikawa would purr “Good kitten!” in his melodic, breathy voice once more.

Or praise him, like right now.

“Yeah, kitten, raise your ass higher for me. Just like that, dear, that’s perfect! You look so pretty on your hands and knees, presenting for me obediently. What a good kitten you are!”

Tetsurou could hear himself emitting some soft mewling sounds. He didn’t sound half bad to his own ears, and his new “master”, apparently, agreed.

“Yeah, baby, let me hear you while I’m fingering your tight virgin ass open. Have you at least played with yourself here before?”

Tetsurou nodded as well as he could with his face hidden in his hands.

“How many fingers?” asked Oikawa in earnest.

Tetsurou managed to show him two, then three fingers.

“That’s my good kitten, answering me so clearly,” praised Oikawa, and Tetsurou felt himself swooning from being praised for every little thing like that. As if Oikawa knew exactly what to tell him to make him feel…special? Cherished, maybe? Didn’t his thoughts sound too cheesy? Tetsurou decided that his cheesiness was OK for now, due to the fact that his brain has turned to goo a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Tetsurou’s rim was being stretched at an unhurried pace, in measured and deliberate motions. When Oikawa’s fingers (two? or already three?) brushed at his prostate, Tetsurou keened and tried to squirm away from the intense sensation. But the brunet didn’t hesitate to use the leash to remind Tetsurou to stay in place. Held by the leash, he had nowhere to go. Panting and mewling, Tetsurou surrendered to the onslaught of sensations once again. Although, if Tetsurou was completely honest with himself, even if there was no collar around his neck, Oikawa would’ve been able to hold him with his words only, has he chosen so.

After what felt like hours of teasing, stretching and prepping, Tetsurou felt the blunt head of Oikawa’s cock (what else could it be in this situation?) breaching his entrance. The raven almost sobbed in relief; he felt horribly overstimulated and was dying to finally feel his partner inside of him. Not for the first time he thought that it was good that he was going to bottom. He wouldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds if he tried to enter Oikawa, of that Tetsurou was sure. Though, he would give topping a try later, when they’ve had more experience with each other… Wait for a second, where have all these thoughts about “later” come from? Tetsurou decided to abandon his worries for the time being. Even if this ends as a one-night stand, it’ll still be the most fabulous way to start sexual life.

Then Oikawa bottomed out, and Tetsurou lost his ability to form any thoughts at all.

The brunet has been very gentle during the preparation, but when it came to the actual sex, he turned out to be a quite relentless lover. Oikawa grinded his hips in long, deep, powerful thrusts, making Tetsurou feel indescribably full with his cock, rubbing against Tetsurou’s prostate on every second inward move, igniting Tetsurou’s every nerve. The collared man could hear himself babbling some nonsense, and Oikawa even reacted at it by caressing his back or kissing his spine. As talkative the charming prince has been during the seduction faze, as short spoken he was during the act. Which was more than fine with Tetsurou, for as long as Oikawa kept fucking him like that. “I’ll be a good kitten! So good for you!” he wanted to say, but he couldn’t, his mouth useful for moaning and whining only. Tetsurou felt on the edge of coming for a long time now, but he didn’t dare reaching for his cock or humping the bedsheets. In his head, good kittens refrained from such behaviour. Oikawa seemed to think the same since he murmured some incoherent praise into Tetsurou’s neck and then sneaked a hand to Tetsurou’s dick. Oikawa started pumping it, almost matching with the thrusts of his hips, rewarding Tetsurou for his obedience. The brunet’s touch to Tetsurou’s neglected member felt like heaven. When Oikawa whispered hoarsely: “That’s my good, perfect kitten. Come for me, Tetsurou,” Tetsurou came, following Oikawa’s voice more than Oikawa’s hand; so hard that his vision went white for a few seconds. In the back of his mind, one thing bothered him. Would he have begged for Oikawa’s permission even while the latter was jerking his cock if the command to finish didn’t come? Tetsurou decided this was a question for another time and let his mind drift. Nothing bad will happen if he rests for a few seconds.

…Or a little more than a few seconds, since when Tetsurou came back to himself, he was lying on his back in the bed, clean and covered with a soft comforter. The brunet was nowhere to be seen, and Tetsurou felt lonely instantaneously. But instead of crawling out of the bed, he stayed still and waited for the host. It felt like the right thing to do. Tetsurou lied there and played with his collar, looking around the room. His cat ears were positioned on the bedside table, his clothes was arranged neatly on a hanger in the corner. Oikawa’s bedroom looked almost like a hotel room, with its white walls and neat order everywhere. Green alien plushies, sitting on the top of the chest of drawers, made it a little better, a little more personal. Tetsurou smiled at the thought how Kenma won’t believe him when he’d tell him about this night. At this moment, Oikawa stepped out of the shower, gloriously naked and stunningly beautiful. The brunet hasn’t expected Tetsurou to come to his senses by this time, obviously, if the blush on his cheeks meant anything. Tetsurou eyed Oikawa’s figure, frozen at the threshold, and tried to grasp what was going on. Why would the brunet get shy now, after he’s been so suave and confident all evening? After he’s literally popped Tetsurou’s cherry, at the top of things?

As Tetsurou smiled charmingly and drawled in a low voice: “Come here, my prince, I’ve been warming your bed for you”, the blush on Oikawa’s face only intensified. It didn’t look like simple embarrassment, though. The poor man looked like a deer in headlights, and Tetsurou couldn’t ignore it. Having consensual sex was a perfectly normal thing to do. There was no way he would let Oikawa fall victim to his own confusion and ruin the aftermath. Tetsurou made his aching body stand up from the bed, stumbled to where his lover stood, hugged the startled “prince” to his chest and then tugged him to the blessed softness of the mattress with the goal to cuddle the daylights out of him. Cuddling to Oikawa felt unbelievably good; he was neither too small nor too big, and his body temperature was so nice… This was the collar on his neck doing something with Tetsurou’s brain; strange enough, but the black-haired felt like an overgrown affectionate kitten who was finally allowed to stay in bed with his master. After several minutes of pleasant silence the brunet didn’t appear tense anymore; when he finally petted Tetsurou’s hair, Tetsurou allowed himself to speak.

“Thank you for today, pretty boy,” purred Tetsurou into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “I don’t think I could’ve found a better person to be my first”.

Unexpectedly for Tetsurou, the brunet seemed to stop breathing for a moment after the words have sunken in. Then he mumbled: “Stop it”. Where has this sudden shyness come from? Something felt off.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Tetsurou teased: “Don’t be so tense, my prince. Or, have you just realised that you’re going to miss me when I’m gone?”

Honestly, that’s been a mistake on Tetsurou’s part. He didn’t know exactly, which part of the sentence sounded wrong to Oikawa’s ears, but he resented saying anything at all after seeing what his words have done, because the next moment Tetsurou had an armful of inconsolable brunet in the bed with him and not a slightest idea how to comfort him. He learnt that a crying Oikawa was the most pitiful and heart-wrecking sight in the world. Fat tears were welling up in the big brown eyes and flowed down Oikawa’s cheeks. And though the man, even with his face covered in tears and snot, still looked endearing to Tetsurou, the black-haired knew instantly: he would do anything to avoid this pained expression in Oikawa’s beautiful eyes. For the second time this evening Tetsurou felt completely out of his depth. The only thing left in his head was the question: what has he done to trigger such a reaction from Oikawa? Which of his playful insults could’ve made Oikawa like that? In the present moment, Tetsurou couldn’t do much to make things better other than clinging to his lover and petting him tenderly. The raven cursed his own indecisiveness inwardly; where have all of his words gone one time he needed them for real? The black-haired has been snapped from his reverie by Oikawa’s slurred complaint:

“Do you really need go home now? I hoped so much you’ll stay the night. When you blacked out after we…we… I was so glad you’ve fallen asleep; you can’t leave while you’re sleeping, can you? And then I saw that you’ve woken up and imagined you dressing and walking out of my door, and I felt so lonely… You looked at me so reverently the whole evening long; I already miss your gaze on me…” And Oikawa broke off in hiccups.

Tetsurou never stopped petting the wavy-haired brunet while the latter talked. He kept muttering reassuringly: “Sh-sh, honey, it’s OK. I’m here; I’m your good kitten…”

After Oikawa’s meltdown seemed to come to its end, Tetsurou relaxed a little himself. He hugged Oikawa tighter and asked under his breath: “See, I’m not leaving, right?”

“Don’t you dare to go anywhere, Tetsurou!” croaked the big cry-baby in Tetsurou’s embrace. “Or… or… I’ll put a chain on you! And I will hide your clothes… And steal your phone! And!...” Running out of threats, the brunet pleaded brokenly: “You can take the empty room in my flat! You will be my kitten and I’ll be taking good care of you! Please, just stay!”

Has Oikawa just proposed him to move in together? It would’ve been very amusing if it wasn’t so sad. What in the world could make such a brilliant person feel so lonely?

Instead of letting himself sink into a depressive mood as well, Tetsurou decided to play along with Oikawa’s childishness and addressed his stalker-ish threats.

“I’m an alien kitten, if you forgot. If you chain me to your bed, I can let myself free anyway. But…” Tetsurou paused dramatically, and Oikawa perked up, looking at the black-haired expectantly, his eyes glassy and red from all the crying. “I’m not going to flee now since you’ve asked me to stay so nicely,” continued Tetsurou. And then added, without thinking it over: “I kind of like you anyway.”

Oikawa’s chocolate eyes went comically wide.

“You like me? _Me?_ ” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you,” responded Tetsurou solemnly and pinched Oikawa’s nose a little, earning an indignant yelp from the man. Tetsurou laughed warmly and offered: “Now, I’ll tell you how I ended up being a virgin at my age, and you’ll explain to me what’ve made you so flighty. Deal?”

They’ve talked all night long: about how Oikawa felt abandoned without his family and best friend since he’s moved to Tetsurou’s city because of work two years ago; how he hasn’t found new close friends at his workplace; how he was just very, very lonely on the overall; how he ended up ruining one relationship after another despite making a good start; how no one expected to find an alien nerd and a boring astrophysics lecturer at a university behind his sparkling façade. Unfortunately, Tetsurou could understand him very well. He’s told Oikawa in response how one of his best friends was happily living together as a couple with his friend from school, and how, unlike this friend, Tetsurou couldn’t walk the same path (although he thought it’d be the most natural thing). How he tried to go out with his childhood best friend and schoolmate, but it didn’t work out and they’ve returned to being simply friends after a month of being in a relationship. How all people he’s fallen in love with over years seemed to take him for a wrong person and disappeared as soon as he shredded off his public persona and showed more of his other layers. In the end, Tetsurou revealed the fact that he worked at a university as well, but mostly doing research, not teaching, and that his area was chemistry. This last news was met with enthusiasm. Tetsurou was happy too: after all these years he has finally found a person who at least understood the formulas behind his chemistry jokes even if he didn’t find them all that funny.

Luckily, it’s been Sunday already and they both could sleep till noon. Not that they could be productive in the morning anyway after they’ve talked till 5 a.m. Tetsurou and Oikawa wished each other good night and fell asleep easily, which was a wonder of its own since both of them had difficulties with sleep.

 

They woke up at the same time, Tetsurou still curled up at Oikawa’s side. Tetsurou tried to steal a kiss, but no, no such luck. Oikawa dodged with ease and herded the raven to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Oikawa wanted to brush his teeth too, that’s why they had to spend some time pushing each other away from the mirror and battling for the place at the sink. Only after finishing their morning routine Oikawa allowed kissing him on the bed some more.

To Tetsurou, it all felt surreal. He barely knew this man who he was ready to cuddle to death or to protect from any sorrow. It felt weird to be so affected by what has been meant to be a one-night stand. It was even weirder that Oikawa seemingly felt the same. Tetsurou remembered Oikawa’s desperation from yesterday’s evening very clear. And his own sadness at the thought that he will go home eventually and leave Oikawa. Has it been just their loneliness speaking? Or was it something more? Neither spoke, as if afraid that all the events of their long night could shatter like glass if one of them uttered a wrong word. Not that Tetsurou couldn’t see Oikawa tomorrow or the day after tomorrow if he wanted to; they lived in one city, in the same district, after all. Even their workplaces were in a walking distance from each other. Why was it so important not to get separated _now_?

The last night felt too good to be true. Too good to give Oikawa up without a fight. But… There were so many reasons to doubt the brunet’s seriousness. Oikawa could have been overwhelmed by emotions; what if it was only in the heat of the moment that he’s said he wanted Tetsurou to stay in his life for a longer time? It couldn’t be any other way. The thought filled Tetsurou with cold dread, and he had to hide his face in the pillow not to let it show.

With every passing second, the fear of ruining the story that hasn’t even properly started felt too oppressing, and Tetsurou couldn’t endure it anymore.

“Do you still want me to be your kitten?” he joked tentatively and hid his face in Oikawa’s luscious hair.

When Tetsurou dared to look at Oikawa again, the brunet’s eyes were wide as saucers and his lower lip was trembling. Tetsurou sighed; he was learning how to read his prince all too well in a too short time. Fuck. He’s just called Oikawa “his”. Tetsurou didn’t even try to lie to himself and pretend that it didn’t sound very nice. He wanted Oikawa to be his, for however long the brunet would allow.

OK, maybe Tetsurou had to leave his internal struggle for later to deal with more important matters. Oikawa wasn’t going to restrain from crying and comfort himself on his own.

“No, no, no,” Tetsurou said, kissing Oikawa’s cheeks. “We don’t cry before breakfast; it’s bad for the skin colour”.

“Really?” asked Oikawa, concerned.

“Of course, silly,” and Tetsurou pecked his lover on the nose. He was so _easy_ sometimes. “Just for your information, Oikawa: I’m not going anywhere until you kick me out. Your flat is too pristine. I can tell that it needs some cat fur on the carpets. Your furniture will look better with little scratches too…”

“Take that bewitched thing off before you ask me for cat food!” shouted Oikawa in mock-alarm, tugging at Tetsurou’s red collar lightly, eliciting tiny jingles from the bell. Shit, the leather necklace didn’t even feel weird anymore.

Tetsurou beamed at Oikawa and kissed him soundly on the lips. And Oikawa let him.

After the little incident has been taken care off, Tetsurou asked: “Do you really want it? You’ve met me just yesterday and you offer me to move in with you. Like, really, Oikawa? Let me tell you, I’m not as organized as you. And I have horrible company. One of my best friends is a web-designer and a cool kid, but the other is a hurricane with mood swings. And he will come to cry at my shoulder when he’ll piss his boyfriend off the next time which will be soon since it happens all the time. And…”

“No “ands”, interrupted Oikawa hurriedly. “I’m sure we’ll work it out. As I’ve mentioned, there’s a second bedroom in this flat; if we won’t be able to … become close… Stop making faces at me, it’s embarrassing! So, if we don’t work out as boyfriends I could have you as a flatmate, which is also not lonely and very welcome!”

Boyfriends? Did someone say, _boyfriends_? Oikawa wasn’t joking, after all. To hell with the doubts, Tetsurou won’t have another chance like that.

“Will you tell me I’m good?” he asked Oikawa, meaning for it to sound funny, but it came out rather desperately. Now _that_ was embarrassing.

“Every day, as many times as I can,” answered Oikawa with all seriousness. It was a promise if Tetsurou’s ever heard one.

“And if I get naughty and won’t listen to you?” asked Tetsurou, and sue him, he didn’t know where this particular question’s popped out from. Anyway, the brunet wasn’t bothered by the weirdness of it.

“Oh, I have a nice wooden paddle hidden in the closet. Would fit for your ass just fine, kitten,” purred Oikawa with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Oikawa wasn’t fooling around, realised Tetsurou. _Holy shit._ Tetsurou suddenly wished to avoid looking at the insides of the closet Oikawa was talking about at any costs.

“I’ve changed my mind; I think I’d better stay good,” the black-haired hurried to assure. Then, after a moment of contemplation, he added: “Want a breakfast from me?”

The damned brat had the audacity to squint at Tetsurou with suspicion.

“Do kittens even cook? They have paws, you know…” drawled Oikawa.

What a nuisance. Tetsurou felt a grin crawling onto his face. This man was making brattiness a fine art. Seemed like _someone_ would benefit from a closer acquaintance with his own paddle.

“No worries. Space kittens can cook just fine. Cook and so much more,” commented Tetsurou. The brunet only hummed in contemplation, his gaze dreamy.

Then another question suddenly fell from Tetsurou’s tongue: “Will you let me fuck you one day?”

Oikawa didn’t seem to be scandalized in the slightest.

“If you’ll be exceptionally good… And won’t scratch my fine furniture,” the brunet sighed in mock exasperation, then added: “I’ll have to buy you a scratch post”.

He was perfect, decided Tetsurou. And squeezed Oikawa with all the affection he felt for him, making Oikawa huff and fight for air.

After their mini-tussle was over, Tetsurou exclaimed: “We could dress me as Puss in Boots from Shrek next time we go to a party!”

“And me?” inquired Oikawa.

“As Prince Charming? Also from Shrek?” offered Tetsurou. As expected, this earned him an offended stare and a pout.

“Fuck you!” exclaimed Oikawa rather rudely. “Bad kitten!”

 

Tetsurou ended up making breakfast despite “having paws”. Not a bad way to start a Sunday morning, huh.

“You’ve called me Tetsurou yesterday. Wanna do it on a regular basis?” he asked Oikawa while they were finishing their portions of pancakes.

“Then you’ll call me Tooru?” perked up the wavy-haired man.

“Yep, that’s the plan!” confirmed Tetsurou.

This was his best weekend ever. He had to thank Kenma for the encouraging. And the cat accessories too, of course.

 

 

 

## …

In the evening of the same Sunday Kenma and Oikawa were sitting at a table on a food court in the nearest mall and watching Tetsurou walk away towards an anime shop on the same storey with excited Shouyou in tow.

“You’d better be very nice to Tetsurou, Oikawa,” said Kenma with the air of finality as soon as two other men were out of sight.

“What? Are you threatening me, blondie?” Oikawa cocked a brow at his brand-new boyfriend’s childhood friend. “And what’s going to happen if I’ll be mean to Tetsurou? Will you spank me like your ginger over there?”

If Oikawa expected an emotional response at his attempt to tease, he was mistaken. The fact that Oikawa has guessed Kenma and Shouyou’s little “hobby” simply from looking closely at the redhead’s fidgeting didn’t seem to bother Kenma. With a lazy shrug, the blond answered: “No. I’ll just hack your computer and learn a lot of new interesting facts about you.”

Now _that_ sounded like a valid threat, from Oikawa’s point of view.

“Tetsurou said you were a web designer,” the brunet offered.

“He didn’t lie. But I’ve been not only that before I’ve met Shouyou,” explained Kenma calmly.

“So, being a respectable citizen for your boyfriend?” sing-songed Oikawa.

“You can say so,” came the answer. Kenma wasn’t easy to rile up, was he?

“Now, without joking, I’m going to take such good care of Tetsurou that he’ll never ever want to leave me!” exclaimed Oikawa passionately, surprising himself with such a strong reaction. But his outburst only seemed to make Kenma smile.

“Good luck then. I’ll give you a few maintenance tips later,” said Kenma, finishing their conversation at the sight of their boyfriends returning from the shop.

 

## …

“Your childhood friend is scary,” complained Tooru once they were headed home. “Home” meant Tooru’s flat now although most of Tetsurou’s belongings were still waiting for him in his rented flat.

“Oh, I know. He only looks sweet. Actually, I don’t envy Shouyou. It’s good that we stayed just friends with Kenma, after all,” mused Tetsurou.

“Yeah. That’s good that you’ve decided to wait to be able to offer your virginity to me,” said Tooru proudly and puffed his chest out.

“Tooru, don’t be so loud! We’re in the middle of the street!” hissed Tetsurou.

“And we need to buy you another collar and a leash. This time, in my royal colour, cerulean blue” continued Tooru, completely ignoring Tetsurou’s righteous anger.

What a brat, really. The thought made Tetsurou smile again.

“You take your responsibility as a pet owner pretty seriously, Your Highness,” he joked.

“Yeah. I want my kitty to never run off from me,” explained Tooru in a no-nonsense tone. “And for now, I’ll let you wear your old collar when we come home”.

Tetsurou blushed and hid his face in Tooru’s shoulder. He felt so vulnerable all of a sudden. Yet, being vulnerable with Oikawa was still safe.

His boyfriend didn’t stop talking, ignoring Tetsurou’s embarrassment: “And you’ll have to make me dinner since I’m so stressed after meeting your friends”.

Tetsurou grinned.

His bratty prince definitely deserved all the dinners and breakfasts Tetsurou could provide.

If the prince will stay as attentive and tender as now, his kitten will never run off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my pretty kittens!  
> What do you think about this story? Please, tell me in the comments!)  
> You could also check out my other fics in these series if you liked this one!  
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
